Zeus (Saint Seiya)
Summary Zeus, the Sovereign of the Heavens (天帝ゼウス; Tentei Zeusu; Ο Θεός Ζευς), God of the Skies and Lightning, is the Supreme Ruler of the Universe, The Sacred Emperor of the Heavens and the King of the Olympian Deities. He has never been directly shown on screen in the whole of the Saint Seiya Franchise, instead being only alluded and referenced by various characters and shown as a silhouette in flashbacks. The youngest son of Cronus and Rhea, Zeus' existence was hidden from his tyrant father, who had imprisoned all of his former sons and daughters in an attempt to avoid being overthrown by them, and grew in secrecy under the cares of Gaia, Mother-Goddess of the Earth, who taught him all he knew and nurtured him with power. Countless years later, Zeus, far older yet still a youth, returned to the Earth, freeing his brothers and sisters and alongside them facing all Twelve Titans in a 10 Year Long War, the Titanomachy. Zeus personally crushed his father Cronus in combat, and when the war had ended, it was he who sealed his and all other Titans' souls in the darkest depths of Tartarus. Afterwards, the young Zeus assumed his father's throne as Ruler of the Universe, and divided his newly acquired kingdom with his two older brothers, Hades and Poseidon, who were his greatest allies in the battle. Zeus remained as Emperor of the Heavens and the Earth, while Hades and Poseidon became Emperors of the Underworld and the Seas, respectively. Countless Eons passed since then, each God ruling in his Domain. As time went by, countless new Deities came to be, many of them being sons of Zeus himself, those being: Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Hephaestus, Ares, and last, but not least, Athena, by far his favorite daughter. Together, they joined Zeus and his brothers and sister in the Heavens, and became known as the Olympian Deities. Later, they descended into the Earth, coming in contact with the people of Ancient Greece, who grew to adore and worship the Olympians as their Gods, in a time now remembered as the Mythological Era. Many centuries went by, with countless legends of battles and drama between Gods, Mortals and Demigods occurring. It was in this era that Gaia became infuriated at the Olympians, and sought to end all of their existence. After mating with Tartarus itself, the Goddess of Life gave birth to an army of Gigas, lead by the Colossal Abomination that was Typhon, whose power was so incomprehensibly immense none of the other Olympians could stand up to. Zeus was left to face the God in combat, in a battle that shook the universe, but ultimately led to the Olympian's victory, who afterwards sealed Typhon's soul in Mount Etna and Gaia's body in the depths of Tartarus. However, the time of joy and prosperity did not last forever, as Zeus one day changed. For unknown, yet hidden reasons, the God of Lightning no longer cared for, nor showed any interest in humanity nor the Earth. Likewise, he had no real interest to remain alongside his siblings and children. Resigning his rule over the Earth, he bestowed the realm of Mortals to the deity he trusted most: His young daughter Athena. Then, Zeus ascended to the highest heavens, never to be seen again. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. At the very least 2-C, likely higher Name: Zeus, The All-Mighty Zeus, King of the Gods, Sovereign of the Heavens Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: Thousands, if not Millions of Years Old Classification: Deity, Greek God, Olympian God Powers and Abilities: 7th, 8th and 9th Sense User, Dunamis and Eskatos Dunamis User, said to have obtained the Big Will / Great Will, which is the highest possible form of Cosmos, Immortality (At least Types 1, 3 and 4), Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Atomic Creation, Manipulation and Destruction, Reality Warping, Flight, Psychokinesis (Telekinesis, Telepathy and Teleportation), Energy Manipulation and Lightning Manipulation, and likely many others (Note: All of the powers listed here are things that any Cosmos User of his level would logically have, with the exception of the Lightning Manipulation which is something Zeus would have by default) Attack Potency: Unknown, At the very least Multi-Universe level (His Cosmos is higher than that of the other 11 Olympians combined, above Cronus), likely higher Speed: Unknown, likely MFTL+ (His Cosmos is higher than that of the other 11 Olympians combined) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Immeasurable '''(Above Cronus) '''Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Multi-Universe Class (His Cosmos is higher than that of the other 11 Olympians combined, above Cronus) Durability: Unknown, At the very least Multi-Universe level (His Cosmos is higher than that of the other 11 Olympians combined, above Cronus), likely higher Stamina: Infinite (His Cosmos is higher than that of the other 11 Olympians combined, above Cronus) Range: Unknown, At least Cross-Universal (Powerscaling from Hades) Standard Equipment: His Kamui, Keuranos Lightning, Aegis Shield (Formerly) Intelligence: Unknown. Likely Highly Intelligent due to his age and nature as an Olympian God and Weaknesses: Likely none Feats:'' '' Defeated Cronus single-handedly and without his Kamui, according to Episode G flashbacks Defeated Typhon by himself, who was far above the combined might of the other Olympian Gods (Hades, Poseidon, Hera, Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Demeter and Hestia) When Zeus still ruled the Earth, no God from any Pantheon ever dared to challenge his authority and claim the Earth for themselves Stated by many characters to be be "All-Mighty", "Omnipotent" when compared to other Gods, and called the Supreme Ruler of the Universe Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Saint Seiya Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Lightning Users Category:Energy Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Mysterious Characters